Cleansing cream
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Mientras pasaba el verano Hajime se veía al espejo todos los días sin ánimos de vanidad, de otro modo su delineado sería perfecto. Veía una chica enfadada, se tocó el entrecejo ya marcado por tanto gesto negativo. Estaba harta... necesitaba levantar a esa estrella caída... (OiIwa Gb)


**Canción: Cleansing cream - BEG  
>Pareja: OiIwa (Genderbend)<br>Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivos autores, no hay fines de lucrar ni mala fe.  
>Advertencias: Shoujo-Ai, no hay Beta y lo ha escrito su servidor.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Cleansing Cream<br>.**

_Duele, duele_

_Mi corazón duele, duele mucho_

_On cariño, cariño dime ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?_

Iwaizumi nunca fue del todo popular en la secundaria, si la conocían era solamente por sus habilidades en el voleibol. De ahí en fuera pasaba como fantasma. Una chica común que cursaba tercer grado ya a unos meses de graduarse. Temperamental, responsable. Poseía un carácter capaz de helarle la sangre a las personas que la observaban por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo... ese hielo siempre era automáticamente evaporado por la presencia de Oikawa, su compañera de equipo (ironía, completamente alterna a ella). Como situación de película: la popular y la _''don Nadie''._

Mientras la setter de Kitagawa Daiichi resplandecía con luz propia, Hajime era opacada. Parecería cruel a la vista de otras personas pero muy dentro de su ser estaba bien con eso. Y es que ella mantenía su secreto mejor que los rusos sus armas biológicas; desde aproximadamente un año atrás se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña de largas hebras cual Rapunzel; al principio se aborrecía. Era como colgarse de la confianza ganada tras años de convivencia, alegrías, peleas estúpidas e insultos sin sentido. No le gustaba eso y al mismo tiempo ese amor crecía al grado que su pecho se calentaba al escuchar su risa tonta. Hasta pareciera que su mente y corazón quisieran llevarle la contra.

Una vez llegó a llorar de forma silenciosa en el interior del almacén, precisamente cuando se enteró del primer noviazgo de ésta. Ni siquiera se lo había contado, supuso que era por la inexperiencia en el tema. Seguía teniendo quince años, eran relativamente chiquillas en sus primeros años de conocer personas... o algo así. Lo peor de todo es que nunca se esperó toparse a la pareja besarse en la esquina; no es como si nunca hubiera visto parejas de dos chicas en esa situación pero realmente no estaba preparada.  
><em>''Oh, Iwa-chan. Eh... ella es Mei-chan.''<em>

¿Tenía que sonreír de esa forma tan _inocente_?

De ese encuentro recordó que salió corriendo sin decir algo fuera de un seco _''Mucho gusto.''_ Tan falso como el brillo en sus ojos y que la luna es de queso.

Para cuando Hajime llegó a casa tenía el delineador de ojos corrido, sus lágrimas mancharon su piel aperlada. Maldecía y maldecía al espejo porque no era correcto, ella nunca debió de fijarse en una estrella alta, mucho menos en ella quien a pesar de todo ha sido su única amiga de la infancia. Casi con coraje tomó el desmaquillante para borrar todas las evidencias, no le gustarían interrogatorios por parte de su madre. Sin embargo aún le pedía al ente flotante de los cielos que esa crema también limpiara toda esa mancha en su corazón. Esa mancha que más bien era un nombre completo: Oikawa Tooru.

_Después de haber jugado todo el día __puedo sacarme el denso maquillaje._

_¿Acaso ya olvidé como era antes yo?_

_Luciendo miserable, con el rubor a medio pintar en mis mejillas_

_con el labial corrido sobre mis labios,_

_las lágrimas caen y se pierden en la crema limpiadora._..

.

En el transcurso de su nueva vida en Aobajousai no cambió mucho salvo el carácter de Iwaizumi. Cada vez se notaba más agresiva cuando se trataba de la setter. La actual _''Ace'' _del equipo preparatoriano había manejado ese mecanismo de defensa contra todas las nuevas conquistas de su compañera. Llegó al punto de confundir nombres ¿Acaso era idiota? Casi siempre terminaba estampando un balón en su linda cara, pues bien merecido se lo lleva; rascó su oído con el meñique después de escuchar todas las quejas porque _''le dolió mucho.'' _Si tan solo supiera que ella misma ha sufrido un dolor peor que el físico, no abriría la boca.

Tuvo que suceder un par de años adelante cuando la primavera trajo los primeros cerezos de la temporada y con ello las nuevas oportunidades de sobresalir. Habían objetivos bien marcados: mantener el equipo en lo alto y vencer a Shiratorizawa. Hajime nunca vio a Tooru tan interesada -aunque Hajime diría ''impotente''- desde que regresó Kageyama-chan y sus cuervos recién salidos del cascarón... Realmente quería humillarla, mantenerla en su lugar y lentamente la setter le estaba declarando la guerra. Y a la azabache no le quitarían de la cabeza que aún quedaban resentimientos de la secundaria. A final de cuentas Kouhai prodigio y Senpai admirable.

_Qué patéticas... peleando por un trono sabiendo que ambas ya tienen corona._  
>Así fue la segunda guerra... donde vieron caer de manera increíble a la Reina de la Cancha y a la niñita de extraños cabellos anaranjados:<em> ''La número diez.''<em>. ¿De qué servía el dorsal ahora? Ese día ambas fueron felices a abrazarse como equipo, lo han logrado y ahora seguía el reinado de Shiratorizawa comandado por Ushijima Wakatoshi.

—Definitivamente lo lograremos, Iwa-chan. ~

—Claro, ¿Quién diablos creen que somos?

**.**

Las cosas nunca pasan como se planean, lo tuvo que entender todo el equipo de Seijou a la mala. Tooru lloraba desconsolada en los baños... e Iwaizumi hacía lo mismo en el almacén. Costumbre mala adoptada en la secundaria, se sentía mal porque no pudo cumplirle aquella promesa de cuando ganaron contra Karasuno. Apenas fue capaz en llevarle la par a sus contrincantes un tanto más fuertes que ellas. Esa vez fue a la capitana a quien se le corrió el delineador.

_Estúpidamente salí corriendo del lugar._

_Tontamente no fui capaz de hacer algo..._

_Dime ¿para qué me sirve el perfecto maquillaje?_

Días después que Shiratorizawa se llevara el puesto más alto de la prefectura (y de paso el orgullo de equipos de voleibol enteros) Tooru seguía en su mismo plan de arrojar la toalla. No había otra cosa peor de molesta que su actitud... era como volver a Kitagawa Daiichi, justamente cuando el entrenador descubrió la fuerza de Kageyama Tobio y se sintió reemplazada por una chica prodigiosa. Esas ganas de darle una bofetada para que reaccionara se las estaba guardando, aunque sí llegó a aventarle balones y botellas de agua llenas.

Mientras pasaba el verano Hajime se veía al espejo todos los días sin ánimos de vanidad, de otro modo su delineado sería perfecto. Veía una chica enfadada, se tocó el entrecejo ya marcado por tanto gesto negativo. Estaba harta... necesitaba levantar a esa estrella caída...

El festival escolar dio lugar a una conversación fuerte por parte de dos alumnas de tercer grado, irónicamente lo mismo que sucedió en la secundaria pero con una profundidad de adolescentes a punto de convertirse en adultos.

_¿Qué hago unnie?  
>Quiero dormir pero mi corazón quiere alcanzarlo e ir corriendo hacia él.<br>¿Qué haré unnie?  
>No creo que pueda continuar así.<br>_

A la setter parecían llegarle las palabras de su mejor amiga, en especial porque antes se atrevió en cachetearla. Sus métodos espartanos funcionaban muy bien a pesar de todo:

—Estás actuando como una verdadera debilucha, ¿No eres tú quien siempre es la optimista y dice que tomaremos el control? ¡No me jodas! Aplica tus malditas palabras, despierta ¡Estúpida!

La joven de ojos caramelo la miró estupefacta con lágrimas aún recientes en sus ojos. Para variar otra vez se le había corrido el maquillaje; en un intento por limpiarlas se llevó la manga del yutaka turquesa al rostro, frotó un poco y ésto no provocó salvo otro regaño por parte de Iwaizumi, pero a éste no le dio importancia. Inevitablemente la azabache se acercó a quien desde hace años era su mejor amiga, compañera, su todo.

Esa persona a quien amaba sin importar su sexo y estupidez infinita provocaba toda sensación dentro de su ser: desde un enojo hasta la mayor alegría... recordó que siempre había sido de esa forma, sonrió de medio lado antes de apartar la mano de la castaña y besó la comisura de sus labios.

—La próxima vez venceremos como un equipo.

Entonces después de semanas negras, Tooru sonrió de la misma forma _-molesta-_ que siempre:

—Por supuesto... Iwa-chan.

_Te lo estoy pidiendo unnie,_

_Por favor vayámonos a alguna fiesta_

_que no quiero quitarme este maquillaje aún._

_Te lo estoy pidiendo unnie..._

—Pero primero... vamos a maquillarte otra vez, eres un desastre.

Y sus manos se entrelazaron por primera vez.

* * *

><p><em>Si se me escapó algo ya sea falta de ortografía o fallas en general, lo lamento. Es difícil que tu computadora joteé y no te permita usar Word.<em>


End file.
